


Duplex

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year I took part in russian Merlin Big Bang for the first time :)<br/>So here is the art that I made for magnificent fic Duplex by Reckless London <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplex

[](http://s431.photobucket.com/user/nornaurd/media/cover_zpszjj7b17b.png.html)

  
  
  


[](http://s431.photobucket.com/user/nornaurd/media/at_the_bar_zpsq0pkam0d.png.html)

  
  
  


[](http://s431.photobucket.com/user/nornaurd/media/bedroom_zps0onta9n3.png.html)

  
  
  


[](http://s431.photobucket.com/user/nornaurd/media/mask_zps1zxtin5j.png.html)

  
  
  


[](http://s431.photobucket.com/user/nornaurd/media/cups_divider_zpsuxfydhmc.png.html) [](http://s431.photobucket.com/user/nornaurd/media/sneakers_divider_zpstq083ivz.png.html) [](http://s431.photobucket.com/user/nornaurd/media/folders_divider_zpsmayey0je.png.html)


End file.
